


【星昴】画地为牢-序章

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】画地为牢 [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *兽医星 x 樱冢护昴*接《x战记》之后的故事，（伪）转世梗*差不多是类似于《东京巴比伦》里那种夫夫联手解决各种灵异事件的故事，顺便谈个恋爱233
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】画地为牢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622098
Kudos: 10





	【星昴】画地为牢-序章

**Author's Note:**

> *兽医星 x 樱冢护昴  
> *接《x战记》之后的故事，（伪）转世梗  
> *差不多是类似于《东京巴比伦》里那种夫夫联手解决各种灵异事件的故事，顺便谈个恋爱233

【序章】

有人闯进了樱冢护的结界。

很奇怪，从他被迫继任这个职位以来，从未有过这样的情况发生。  
樱冢护的工作现场不应该有外人在场，擅闯者需要被处理。  
不清理干净会很麻烦，他自己就是个例子。

看到擅闯者脸的瞬间，他仿佛被看不见的力量钉在原地。他曾想过无数次他们再见面的情况，却不敢奢望幻想会变成现实。

世间真的会有奇迹发生吗？  
是长久思念下产生的幻象？  
还是神在犒赏他自寒冰中艰难独行的岁月所施舍的奖励？

白鸽还淡定地站在他肩膀；隼鹰却已经在对方身边飞来飞去，最后竟然还拿自己的小脑袋去蹭人家的脸。  
说好的肉食性式神都比较高冷呢？  
哎，真是养不熟，一见到自己真正的主人就完全忘记是谁给他喂吃喂喝没让它饿死街头了。

擅闯者看起来三十多岁，就像他在他怀里停止呼吸时一样。  
而他自己也毫无变化，依然是二十五岁的脸，时间无法在他身上留下任何痕迹。  
这是自然的，能在他身上留下标记的只有那一个人，虽然手背上的记号消失了，但心里的还在。  
他从不曾忘记过。

回忆起以前的事，他也很想问问他，樱花为什么是红色的。  
但这位擅闯者显然不想配合，竟然直接晕过去了，樱冢护的幻境对普通人来说压力非常大。  
这似乎提醒了他，这个人已经在轮回里回炉重造，他的灵力和记忆不知还继承了多少。

怎么可以这样，昴流想，竟然不按照剧本来。

但他不能生气，他当然不能。  
其实他快高兴到爆炸了，能再次见到他，很高兴。  
只是太久了，已经忘记对于高兴这种情绪要做出怎样的反应。

或许我该给你也做个记号，就像你曾做的那样。  
他抬起陷入昏睡的男人的手背，思索着这个记号该打正的还是反的。  
这显然是个很值得深思的问题，身兼双职就这点不好。

最后他并没有那么做，当然并不是因为正反的问题。  
他只是不舍得。  
他曾让对方为自己失去一只眼，也曾用手刺穿对方的心脏，他不舍得在这个人身上再留下任何伤痕。  
但总得留点什么好让他能再次寻到他。  
他的路痴并没有随着时间而自动痊愈。

他抬手，一片血红的樱瓣自他手中出现，而后消失在男人的胸口。

“我会去找你，请等我。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力=3=  
> ps，《以父之名》完结之后准备更新这篇啦！


End file.
